The Scavenger Hunt
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Harry and Hermione are paired together in a scavenger hunt, will they be able to solve all of the clues before anyone else, and more importantly will Hermione tell Harry how she feels?
1. Getting Started

****

***I'm back with a new story! Hope you all like it, and I'm sorry I haven't brought out any new story's in a while, I've been busy with exams. Once again, I don't own anything except for the plot! (I think!). Anyway, on with the story!***

The Scavenger Hunt

Chapter One: Getting started

Friday morning, perfect. I hate Friday's, they always seem to drag on forever. Even if we are off tomorrow. Double Potions, followed by double Transfiguration and then to end the day, Double Car of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Don't get me wrong I love having Hagrid as a teacher, just not on a Friday afternoon for a double lesson, it always seems to me that time slows down just for that lesson. I look over at my clock on the table beside my bed, 7.10, in the morning and none of the other girls are awake yet, mind you I'm not surprised they like there lye in's. I might as well get up now and jump in the shower before the rest wake up. I rub my eyes and pull myself out of bed. I grab my clothes and towel and walk into the bathroom. I use my shower gel that I got for my birthday of Ginny, mango and passionflower, it spells lovely. 

Five minutes later I remerge into the girls dorms and every last one of them is still asleep. I shake my head and laugh in amusement. I grab my bag and put my books in for the day. I put my robes on and swing my bag over my shoulder, before giving my hair a quick brush and leaving it down for today. Again I look back over at my clock 7.45, I might as well go down to breakfast now and catch up on some light reading for the day. I sneak out the girls dorms and close the door quietly behind me. I walk down to common room expecting to find it empty, when instead I see Harry staring out of the window dressed for the day with his books in his hands.

"Harry?"

"Mornin, Mione" he said without turning around.

I love it when he calls me that. In case you don't know, I'll tell you, I don't know when it happened, it just did. I love him. I love the ways his eyes glint when he's happy, I love the way his hair doesn't lay flat, and most of all I love his smile, it warms me up right down to my toes no matter how bad a mood I'm in. I love him for who he is, not because of his title, but because, he's Harry, my best friend, even though I wish we could be more but I don't want to ruin our friendship just for how I feel.

"What are you doing down here so early?" I ask walking over to him.

"I could ask you the same thing" he said turning to look at me and giving me his infamous smile.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep and you?"

"Ron's snoring woke me up, I came down about ten minutes before you did"

"Well, do you want to go down to breakfast?"

"Sure!" he says, smiling at me yet again, I smile back.

We walk out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast talking to each other about our plans for the weekend. We reach the great hall and sit down at Gryffindor table, we begin to eat and five minutes later, Ron appears and sits down next to Harry.

"Morning Ron" I say brightly.

"Hey, Ron" says Harry as he takes a bite of his toast.

"Morning guys"

We finish eating breakfast and as the bell rings, we begin our walk down to the dungeons for our lesson with Snape.

***

Thankfully, we were in our last lesson now, Care of Magical Creatures. We were waiting for Hagrid to arrive. Eventually he did, and with him he had many rolls of parchment with writing on them. He stumbled over to the front of the class and placed them on the floor.

"Today, I'm givin you a very special assignment" 

Whispers could be heard among the class, including between Harry, Ron and me. He waited for us to quiet down before continuing.

"I will be pairin you up an you will be goin on a scavenger hunt, that starts after class today an will finish on Sunday night, because you av me first lesson on Monday mornin"

I loved scavenger hunts, but apparently many of the class didn't actually know what one was. 

"Does, anyone ere know what a scavenger hunt is?" asked Hagrid.

I raised my hand, and was the only person who did. Hagrid looked at me and smiled.

"Hermione, would you like to come up ere and explain to the class what it actually is?"

"Sure!"

Harry took hold of me bag as I made my way up to the front of the class.

"A scavenger hunt, is where you get a list of clues or riddles that you have to solve. Once you have solved them all, you will eventually come to the prize at the end and whoever gets there first wins it" I turned around to Hagrid. "What exactly is the prize Hagrid?" He bent down and whispered in my ear. I squealed with delight. I turned back to face the class. "The prize for the girl, is a book containing all of the spells that have ever existed in the magical world, and for the boy, two passes to meet and greet the England Quidditch team"

Cheers immediately erupted from all of the boys in the class. I walked back over to Harry and Ron as Hagrid took out a list from his pocket and started to pair people up.

"Right, then, Ron you'll be wit Lavender"

"Yes!" he screamed.

Lavender had been his girlfriend for over a year now. He ran over to her before they both walked up to Hagrid to pick up a roll of parchment off the floor containing the first clue. (the second appears once you find the object the first one is talking about).

"Before, I forget to mention, each roll of clues, is different so you cant compare your answers!" shouted Hagrid over the crowd.

"Right, Harry, you're wit Hermione"

I turned to smile at Harry as he did the same to me. We walked up to Hagrid and Harry picked up a roll of parchment. 

"Once, you've been partnered you can start looking straight away!"

As Hagrid continued to pair up people, me and Harry started to head up to Gryffindor tower to discuss the first clue.

We entered the common room and each put our bags away in our dorms before going back down to the common room and sitting down on the couch. Harry unrolled the parchment and together we read the first clue out loud.

'_I am the only thing that always tells the truth. I show off everything that I see. I come in all shapes and sizes. So tell me what I must be!_'

We finished reading and sat there looking at each other, both of us thinking hard at what the answer could be.

"I've got it!" I said jumping up.

"What?" asked Harry as he too stood up.

"It's a mirror! It has to be the Mirror of Erised!"

"How, did you know that?"

"I've loved riddle's ever since I was a little girl" I said blushing slightly.

"Well, lets get going then, we can get something to eat later cant we?"

"Yep!" I said smiling.

Harry rolled up the parchment and put it inside his robe pocket. We were about to step out of the portrait hole when I stopped.

"Harry, there's one problem" I said.

"What is it?" he asked turning around to face me.

"We don't know where the Mirror of Erised is" I said slightly sad that our first clue was proving more difficult than I anticipated it to be.

"I do" said Harry smiling slyly.

"Where?" I asked looking puzzled.

"The Room of Requirement, at least that's were it was when I went there last night"

"Harry you're wonderful!" I said walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks, I guess" he said as we both blushed slightly.

My lips were burning from where they had made contact with his skin. We walked up to the Room of Requirement in silence, apparently Harry was just as embarrassed about that kiss as I was. Eventually we reached the room. Harry opened the door and allowed me in first before stepping in himself and closing the door behind him.

A/N: That's it for this chapter I hope you all liked it! Any idea's would be very welcome and the next chapter should be out really soon! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for Now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	2. Stars and Snacks

****

***O.k. guys next chapter is here! Yay, I hear you all scream! Lol Anyway hope you all liked the last one, now enough chit chat and on with the story!***

Chapter Two: Stars and Snacks

There it was, the Mirror of Erised, I've heard of it before but I've never actually seen it. Its beautiful. I walked up to it and brushed my hand over the side. I stop when I see what the reflection is. Its, me and Harry, and Harry has his arms around me. Were smiling at each other, and now he's, he's kissing me! If only that were real. I sigh and look down at my feet, knowing that will never happen. I turn around and look at Harry. He's staring at the mirror, apparently mesmerised by whatever it is that he see's. He smiles to himself. Suddenly he snaps back to reality and takes out the piece of parchment out of his robe pocket.

"Hermione, look at this, the next clue is appearing!" he says excited. 

I smile at him and walk over to where he is standing. I look down at the piece of parchment he has in his hands, and watch as the letters of the next clue suddenly appear. Once they are all there, I read it out loud.

'If a man carried my burden, he would break his back. I am not rich, but leave silver in my track.  
What am I?'

After I had finished reading the clue I looked up at Harry. He was smiling at me. He knew the answer.

"Any idea's?" I asked.

"Certainly" he replied.

"Well then. What is it, tell me!" I pestered.

"A snail, and we feed the plants in Greenhouse 4 snails, don't we?" he said, happy that he got the answer.

"You're a genius!" I said hugging him.

He laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on then, we can do this last clue before we have to be back in the common room, then we can continue first thing tomorrow, o.k.?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds great!" I said smiling up at him.

We left the Room of Requirement and headed down to Greenhouse 4. It was starting to get dark, so we decided to be as quick as we could. We entered Greenhouse 4 and shut the door. No sooner had we done so, when the next clue began to appear. 

'At night they come without being fetched, and by day they are lost without being stolen'

"This is a tough one" I said. 

"I know" 

"Why, don't we go back to the common room and try to figure it out, that way we can get something to eat and get some rest ready to carry on tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Great idea Mione" said Harry smiling.

I took his hand and together we walked back up the Gryffindor tower, letting our hands go before entering. Surprisingly, the common room was empty from what it normally was at this time of night. We walked over to the couch and Harry sat down. While I walked over to the window, trying to figure out the next clue. I repeated it over and over in my mind, until Harry broke my train of thought.

"I'm gonna head down to the kitchens to get us something to eat, o.k.?" he said standing up.

"O.k. Harry see you in a bit" I said without turning around.

I heard the portrait hole close behind him as he left the room. What was the answer to the clue? I looked up to the night sky for some inspiration, when I realised what it was, stars! They come at night without being fetched and they are lost when the sunlight comes in the morning! I smiled to myself proud that I had worked it out, the only problem was, which star was it? I wandered over to the couch and plopped down. I opened my copy of _Stars and Their Origins _and began to read. I could feel my eyelids drooping, I was really tired. I carried on reading none the less, determined to find out which star it was before morning so we could carry on with the hunt. I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I remember was being awoken by Harry.

"Mione, wake up, I brought you something to eat, Mione" said Harry gently.

"Just five more minutes mum!" I shouted back not realising that I was in Hogwarts and not at home.

"Mione, wake up Mione" asked Harry again.

"Not yet, come back later!" I replied.

"Hermione Ann Granger! You're late for class!" shouted Harry.

My eyes flickered open immediately. I jumped off the couch and began to run around the common room frantically. I stopped and turned to face Harry when I realised he was laughing.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT NOW!" I screamed at him.

"You have to catch me first!" he replied beginning to run around the room.

"Don't you worry I will!"

I chased after him but gave up in the end, he was to quick for me. 

"Oh, I give up!" I said sitting back down on the couch.

"Yay! I win!" he shouted and beated his fists against his chest.

He sat down beside me and I punched him playfully in the arm. He smiled at me and I picked up my book that I had dropped on the floor. 

"I've worked out the answer but I don't know which one it is" I said turning to face Harry.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"The answer to the riddle is stars, but I don't know which one it is" I said.

"Maybe it's the north star, I mean it is the brightest star in the sky" he replied.

"Lets see, hand me the parchment please" I asked.

Harry dug out the parchment from inside his robe pocket. I took it off him and walked over to the window. I looked around at the sky until I found the north star. I held the map up to it and instantly the next clue appeared.

"Harry, you're amazing! It was the north star!" I said running over to him to give him another hug.

"I aim to please!" he replied as he responded to the hug.

I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"I'm going to bed Harry, I'm really tired"

"What about your food?" he said pointing to the snacks on the table.

I walked over and picked up a few biscuits and a drink. I smiled at him again as I walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter guys! Sorry its taken me son long to update but I had writers block. Thanks for all you ideas and yes a few of them I will use in my story! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX

****


	3. Emotions Revealed

****

***Third chapter is here! Thank you **lainie xox**** for pointing out that Hermione's middle name is Jane not Ann, much appreciated! Anyway, thanks once again for all your reviews! Now, on with the story!*****

Chapter Three: Emotions Revealed

I walked into the girls dormitories and shut the door quietly behind me as the other girls were all asleep. I crept over to my bed and put the parchment with the clues, the biscuits and my drink on the side table. I changed into my pyjamas and sat cross legged on my bed. I took the parchment from the side table and drew the curtains around my bed. I decided to work out the next clue now so that we could get a head start in the morning, after all, tomorrow was Saturday and instead of a lie inn, I was going to drag Harry out of bed and to the next clue, whatever it was. I looked down at the parchment and read the clue over and over in my mind.

'Two lovers share this form of compassion, more than once in a week, it must be done correctly, on the lips and not the cheek'

Realisation finally dawned on me when I figured out the answer. A kiss. I had to kiss Harry to get the next clue. I should have been made up, and inside I was, but how would I explain this to Harry. Would he even want to kiss me? I put the parchment back onto the side table and climbed into bed. I lay on my side and stared through the gap in the curtains at the night sky outside. I tried really hard to get to sleep, but I was failing miserably. I knew I wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon so I crept out of bed. I picked up my night gown from the bottom of my bed and walked down stairs to the common room. As I walked down the last step I noticed a body lying down on the couch. As I got closer, I realised that they were asleep. I walked around to the front of the couch and noticed it was Harry. He had fallen asleep on the couch, still in his Hogwarts robes and still with his glasses on.

I laughed, and I thought I was the one who was tired. I bent down and removed his glasses. I put them on the table behind me and took of my night gown. I placed it over Harry and walked over to the window. I sighed, how was I going to get Harry to kiss me. It would have been alright if it was just on the cheek as he has done that to me before, but on the lips? This was so frustrating. I turned around and walked back up to my dorm, I picked up the parchment with the clues on it and walked back down to the common room. I sat down in the chair across from Harry, I started to read the clue again, to figure out how I should approach it, when I looked over at Harry. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping, like he had no problems and nothing to worry about. 

He began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked around the common room, when his eyes fell on me, he gave me his infamous smile. I smiled back and began to talk, as he sat up.

"Hello, sleepy head" I teased.

"Hey Mione, what time is it?" he asked, as he sat up straight.

I looked down at my watch.

"Half three, why do you ask?"

"No reason"

He yawned again and so did I, apparently I was tired after all. 

"What's that you've got?" he asked pointing to the piece of parchment in my hands.

I was hoping he wouldn't ask me about it, as now I would have to tell him about the next clue.

"Just the clues, that's all" I couldn't lie to him now, could I?

"What's the next one then?" he replied.

"I'll read it out to you"

"O.k."

"Two lovers share this form of compassion, more than once in a week, it must be done correctly, on the lips and not the cheek" I read out loud.

He blushed, he knew what the answer was.

"Mione, before we do, that, to get the next clue, I want to tell you something" he said looking down.

"Sure Harry, what is it?" I asked puzzled.

"Well, I don't know when exactly it happened, but it just did"

"What happened?"

"Well, I think, in fact I know, I'm falling in love with you. No, I am in love with you"

He continued to look down, afraid that I would say that I didn't feel the same way. But if he did look up, all he would see was me smiling from ear to ear.

"Harry, Harry look at me" I asked.

He pulled his head up slowly, afraid of my answer.

"Harry, I love you too, I always have, and I always will" I answered.

As soon as the words left my mouth, he too smiled, and ran over to me. He picked me up and spun me round. He put me down. I had my hands around his neck, and he had his arms around my waist. Slowly, but surely, he leant down, and kissed me. It was magical, everything I had ever dreamt it would be and more. I dropped the piece of parchment I was holding, and as I did, it floated down and landed on the couch, the next clue appearing. After a few moments, Harry pulled away, but rested his forehead on mine.

"Wow" was all I could manage to say.

"Wow" repeated Harry.

"I guess, we've got the next clue now then!" I said joking.

Harry laughed.

"Mione, will you do me the honour and be my girlfriend?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"I certainly will!" I replied back, hugging him.

He pulled away and sat down on the couch, he then sat me on his lap, as I leant in against his chest, he put one arm around me, and with the other picked up the piece of parchment. He read out the next clue.

'There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots of babies'

We looked at each other in amusement. These clues were getting harder.

"Harry, can we carry on with this clue in the morning, only I'm quite tired now"

"Sure, night Mione" he said, as he kissed the top of my head.

"Night, Harry"

I stood up, and took the parchment, with the clues on, that he handed me. I smiled at him before walking up the stairs. I was halfway up, when I heard Harry shout me.

"Mione!" he shouted as quietly as he could.

I turned around, and found that he was right behind me, holding my night gown.

"You forgot this" he said as he handed it over to me.

"Thanks Harry, night" I said as I carried on up the stairs.

"Night Mione" he replied as he too cam up the stairs and turned left into the boys dormitories, as I turned right into the girls.

I dropped my night gown over my trunk, put the piece of parchment back onto my side table and climbed into bed. I pulled the covers up over me and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: End of this chapter guys! Sorry its been so long since I last updated! Anyway, hope you all liked it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX

****


	4. Ferret Boy's Gay!

****

***Next chapter up! Yay! Sorry its been so long, but I typed this chapter up and my computer went all funny and I lost it all so I had to re-do it. Hope you all liked the last one and thanks again for all your reviews! Anyway, enough chit chat and on with the story!***

Chapter Four: Ferret Boy's Gay?!

"Morning girlfriend" 

Harry teased as I entered the common room the next morning.

"Morning boyfriend" I teased back.

He blushed, apparently he hadn't gotten used to that name. Luckily it was still early and most of the other students were still in bed as it was Saturday. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As I pulled back he spoke.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Just for being you" I replied.

Harry grinned from ear to ear. I finished fastening my cloak and took out the piece of parchment with the clues on it, I had out it in my pocket earlier that morning. I opened it up and re-read the new clue. It was really beginning to frustrate me. It must have shown on my face as Harry cupped my cheeks with his hands. I looked up at him.

"Come on, lets go down to breakfast and we can have a proper look at the clue down there o.k.?" he asked.

"Sure" I smiled at him.

Together we walked down to the great hall. When we got there, it was surprisingly full considering the time of the morning. We walked over to Gryffindor table and sat down opposite each other. Harry took his usual helping of watermelon. He had grown very fond of it in the last few days. I on the other hand took my normal piece of toast with butter and began to eat. I took out the parchment with the clues on again and began to read it over and over. 'There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots of babies'. I looked from the piece of watermelon that Harry was eating to the clue.

"Harry, I've got it!" I shouted jumping up.

Everyone in the great hall stopped talking and turned to look at me. Malfoy included.

"Got what Granger, the answers to next weeks homework?" he yelled.

Not surprisingly the only table that laughed was the Slytherin table. Every other table, Gryffindor included, just gave him death glares. I turned around to look at Harry but it was too late, he was already half way over to Malfoy. I dropped my piece of toast and followed him.

"What did you say Malfoy?" Harry asked as he stood in front of Malfoy.

"I said, has Granger got the answers to next weeks homework" he said and smirked at me.

Since the entire hall was watching us, teachers included, all Harry could do was throw insults at him.

"I suggest you watch your mouth Malfoy, or next time you'll come of a lot worse than I will" replied Harry through clenched teeth.

That was my queue to step in.

"He's right you know Malfoy, I can teach him some pretty good spells" I said. "Come on Harry, lets get out of here" I said as I took his hand. 

Together we began walking out of the great hall when Malfoy shouted behind us.

"Are Potty and Mudblood boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he yelled.

I stopped abruptly and spun round, still holding Harry's hand.

"Jealous are we Malfoy, that I have a boyfriend and you don't? Or is it just the fact that you're plain ugly?" I said smirking at him.

I turned around and me and Harry carried on walking. As we left the Great Hall, it erupted into laughter. Followed by Fred and George's very bad singing. 'Ferret boys gay, ferret boys gay!' they sang. I picked up the pace and we ran to mine and Harry's favourite spot. The space underneath the oak tree that grew outside on the Hogwarts grounds. I stopped when we reached the shade of its branches and turned to face Harry. He began to stroke the side of my face with his hand. 

"You know, that's one of the things I love about you" he said smiling.

"What?"

"That you don't care what anyone thinks of you" he replied.

"Thanks"

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I do now" I replied.

Harry bent down and kissed me. But this kiss wasn't like our first kiss. It was much more passionate and longer. After a few minutes. Harry pulled away, I could feel his breath on my face.

"Now, what were you saying before we got so rudely interrupted?" he asked.

"I was saying that I figured out the answer to the next clue"

"Well, what is it?"

"A watermelon, my brain just clicked as soon as I looked from the piece that you were eating to the clue on the parchment"

"Well, I guess that means we need to go to the kitchens to get our next clue" he said.

"It sure does"

I took hold of his hand again, and together we made our way to the kitchens, talking about this and that on the way. Once we arrived, Harry reached up and tickled the pear, which always made me laugh. The portrait swung open and we entered. No sooner had we done so then it shut behind us and Dobby came running up to us.

"Harry Potter sir, and his lady friend, what brings you here?" he squeaked.

"Hi Dobby, we were wondering, do you have a watermelon we could borrow for a few minutes?" asked Harry.

"Yes sir, of course, Dobby will be right back!" he said and then ran off to find one.

A few moments later Dobby reappeared carrying a very big watermelon, so big in fact that you couldn't see his head. Harry took it off him and placed it on a near by table, for fear that Dobby might fall over under its weight. I walked over to were Harry stood next to the watermelon and took out the parchment with the clues on it. As it had done many times before, the next clue began to appear.

A/N: End of this chapter. Sorry its so short but I've got writers block and I really need your help! Hope you all liked it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


End file.
